Uma Nova Chance
by Nanna Black
Summary: Chichi se sente culpada por nunca ter dito a Goku o quanto o amava. Agora, com o parto de Goten, ela tem uma segunda chance. Fic completa.


Uma nova esperança

Chichi movia com dificuldade. Estava com o ventre alto, devido aos nove meses de gravidez. Há nove meses Goku falecera... E aquele filho era o último presente dele para ela.

Chichi era mãe pela segunda vez, mas ainda encantava – se ao sentir o pequeno ser movendo – se dentro dela. Todas as noites, ela via o primogênito adormecer a seu lado, na cama que antes ela partilhava com o amado. O adolescente não parecia – se com o pai. E ela desejava que o último presente de seu Goku lembrasse – a sempre de que ela o amara... E nunca o dissera. Goku soubera o quanto fora amado pela esposa?

Naquela noite, Gohan não dormia. Sentia – se pouco à vontade ao lado da mãe cujo ventre protuberante lembrava – o de que o pai deixara o irmãozinho para que ele cuidasse e protegesse. Assim como ele deveria cuidar e proteger a mãe.

Goku estava ali. Sua esposa e seu filho não podiam vê – lo... Mas ele conseguia vê – los. Gohan estava ficando um homem, amadurecendo a força, já que ele era o homem da casa desde que Goku morrera. E Chichi... Seu único amor.

Goku olhou com doçura para a esposa que contemplava as estrelas. Viu os olhos dela brilharem de lágrimas e duas delas correrem pelo rosto suave e gentil. O ventre cheio abrigava o caçula deles. O segundo filho, a última promessa de amor do casal.

Goku aproximou – se da esposa e posicionou – se diante da barriga alta dela. Tocou docilmente o lugar onde, pronto para nascer, estava o bebê. Depois, abraçou Chichi e, tomando o corpo do vento, sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido dela:

**- Estou aqui...**

Chichi ouviu a voz quente e cativante do marido no vento murmurante que a envolveu. Uma contração violenta a dobrou em duas, e um gemido que vinha do fundo de seu ser escapou de seus lábios.

Estava chegando a hora. O doce momento. Seu filho nasceria... Mas Gohan faria o parto. Não Goku. Ele nunca soubera de sua gravidez. Nunca. Ela a constatara no dia em que ele morrera.

A saudade apertou e ela deixou que as lágrimas rolassem. Elas caíam pelo rosto enquanto as dores do parto se tornavam mais fortes. Chichi mergulhou numa letargia gostosa, mas sentiu que braços fortes a erguiam. Gohan estava à sua frente, abismado. Não era ele que a carregava? Quem seria?

A voz de Goku foi ouvida pela segunda vez. Estava tranqüilizadora, como sempre era. Ela então soube que ele faria seu parto.

Como Emná soubera que seu filho nasceria naquela noite e permitira que ele viesse para ajudar Chichi no parto? Bem, Goku o agradeceria depois. Uma luz dourada e prateada o envolveu e ele sentiu – se solidificar. Estava com seu corpo de novo. Chichi o olhou com uma expressão de doce saudade e em seus lábios formou – se um lindo sorriso...

**- Goku... Como você me faz falta... Eu te...** – Chichi precisava falar, quando veria o marido de novo?

**- Fique quieta. Eu vim para fazer o seu parto. E eu sei o que você vai me dizer. Eu também a amo, Chichi.**

Chichi relaxou. Ele sabia. Sempre soubera. Ele agora voltara para ela, mas teria de retornar ao Outro Mundo.

Goku depositou a esposa na cama e massageou o ventre alto. A última vez que fizera isso fora onze anos antes, quando Chichi dera à luz Gohan. O filho acomodou – se ao lado da mãe, olhando o pai com os olhos interrogativos.

**- Gohan, vá à cozinha, esquente água e traga toalhas macias.** – Quando o filho voltou, Goku ajudou – o a manter Chichi confortável e tranqüila –** Faça sua mãe relaxar. Converse com ela e massageie a barriga, pois isso ajudará o bebê a sair.**

**- Sim, papai.**

Gohan sabia que o pai faria tudo para que o parto corresse o mais tranqüilo possível, diminuindo a dor para a mãe e o bebezinho que iria nascer.

A dor cortava Chichi ao meio. Ela vinha, lacerando – a desde o fundo de sua alma, e Chichi fazia força para que a dor acabasse e o seu filho nascesse. Ao seu lado, tinha o grande amor de sua vida, seu Adônis.

Lá vinha a dor novamente. Gohan massageava a barriga materna, estimulando o bebê a sair do ninho escuro e quente onde vivera por nove meses. Em sua letargia, Chichi ouvia a voz distante de Goku:

**- Já vejo a cabeça. Fique calma, Chichi. Faça só um pouquinho mais de força. Vamos, meu amor.**

Chichi reuniu as forças do corpo esgotado e forçou. Sentiu enfim que a dor passara e que ela estava no céu. O choro do bebê uniu – se ao grito primitivo de Goku, que limpou o filho com uma das toalhas e o mergulhou cuidadosamente na água morna. O bebê acalmou – se e apenas balbuciava.

**- É um menino, Chichi. Um lindo menino** – Goku disse, voltando com o filho envolto numa manta. Chichi pegou a criança com as mãos trêmulas. Observou os cabelos, os olhos e a boca... Era igual a Goku. Quando ela virou – se para sorrir – lhe e pedir que batizasse o menino, Goku ia desaparecendo. Ele pegou sua mão, aproximou – se dela e apertou – a contra si.

O beijo que veio em seguida foi meigo e cheio de sentimento. Quando ambos terminaram de beijar – se, Goku dissipou – se no ar, deixando atrás de si uma doce mensagem de amor e saudade:

**- Eu estarei sempre aqui...**

Chichi olhou o filho. Deus atendera as suas preces. Dera – lhe uma minicópia de Goku, para que ela sempre soubesse o quanto ele a amara. A criança mamava avidamente o seio materno, sendo observada pelo irmão e pela mãe.

Chichi tinha agora mais um motivo pelo qual lutar e viver. Embora a doce saudade sempre estaria ali, ela tinha agora que cuidar do pequeno Goku. Ela o amaria e dedicaria através da criança todo o seu amor ao marido.

**- Mamãe** – falou Gohan** – Papai reviveu?**

**- Não, meu filho. Emná permitiu que ele nos visitasse para ajudar – me no parto de seu irmão... E também para que Goku saiba que eu o amo...**


End file.
